The Second Generation Of The New Directions!
by TheSourApple07
Summary: It's 2036 and all the members of the New Directions have made their way back to Lima with their kids who are the new kids at McKinley where the New Directions no longer exist. But now, Jamie Shuester the son of Will and Emma and McKinley's new English teacher is reviving the club one last time and needs recruits and the kids might just fit the bill. SYOC! INFO INSIDE! OPEN!
1. Info & Form!

**A/N- Hey guys! So I'm going to be making a SYOC Kids Of The New Directions story but I know that these stories tend to get taken down alot so in order to prevent that, I'm going to write a short prologue. But before you read it, here is the basic plot outline for this story so it's not too confusing:**

**_. The year is 2036 and all the members of the New Directions have made their way back to Lima over the years with their kids who are the new kids at McKinley where the New Directions no longer exist. Well that's until now because Jamie Shuester, son of Will and Emma and McKinley's new English teacher is reviving the club one last time and is looking for recruits and the kids might just fit the bill. _**

**So that's the overall plotline and just so we're clear, James "Jamie" Shuester is Will and Emma's son and the new English teacher at McKinley and he is my own OC and aswell as Jamie, Sue's daughter Robin Sylvester is going to be in this story as the New Cheerios coach and like her mother she hates the glee Club and has derogatory names for all it's members. **

**Ok so now that's out the way, here is the Prologue!**

* * *

Jamie Shuester walked through the parking lot of McKinley High which was gradually filling up with students and a small grin covered his face as he popped out his earphones and placed them in his messenger bag. This was his first year of being an English teacher at McKinley and he was determined to make it count. But aswell as being an awesome teacher, Jamie had something else in mind too.

You see, ever since he could remember, Jamie had been told stories by his parents Will and Emma about the New Directions of McKinley and how they were like extra children to them but when the club's members had graduated the club had to be disbanded. Now it was the children of the original members who went to McKinley High and when Jamie got a teaching position at his father's alma mater, he knew what he had to do.

He, James William Shuester was going to reboot the New Directions of McKinley High School but not with any old group of kids. Oh no. He was going to recruit the children of the original members!

* * *

**A/N- I know that it's small but once I hopefully choose the cast list and begin writing the actual story I will be removing this chapter and posting the full story so never fear ****_mis amigos!_**

**So here are the ****Parent Pairings**** for this story and before you moan, yes I know alot of them aren't canon but these are some of my favourite pairings so don't moan! Here they are:**

**. Rachel and Puck Puckerman. **(2-4 kids needed!)**.**

**. Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. **(1-3 kids needed!).

**. Santana and Sebastian Smythe. **(1-3 kids needed!).

**. Sam and Brittany Evans. **(1-3 kids needed!).

**. Quinn-dependence. **(1/2 kids needed!).

**. Will and Emma Shuester. **(1/2 kids needed aswell as Jamie!).

**. Marley and Jake Rose-Puckerman. **(1-3 kids needed!).

**. Tina and Mike Chang.** (1/2 kids needed!).

**So that's the pairings and yes I know that some of them are a bit **=S** but I like them and they're staying like this. So now, this is where you guys come in. I need you guys to make up kids for these couples using the form that is on my profil and send them to me either in a PM or in a review, I don't mind which. **

**So just fill in the form as detailed as you can with your character's details and send it to me. You can submit as many kids as you want for as many couples as you want so go on and get creative! The form is on my profile and if you are PM me can you put your characters name as the subject as it helps me so much!**

**Thanks guys and I'll update soon to let you know what's happening. **

_**Nos vemos chicos!**_

_**~TheSourApple07.**_


	2. Final Cast List!

**Hey guys! So that's it, the cast list has been chose and I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has sent in a character, I loved them all and I just wish that I could pick them all but unfortunately I can't.**

**So without further ado, here is the Final Cast List:**

* * *

. Quinn Fabray, 42. Pediatrician. _**-(Dianna Agron). **_

. Liliana Beatrice Fabray, 16. Junior. _**-(Candice Accola).**__**-Sumitted by Peace. Love .Weirdness.**_

. Anthony Joseph Fabray, 15. Sophmore. _**-(Alex Pettyfer). -Submitted by Anonymous2345.**_

. Charlotte "Charlie" Lucille Fabray, 14. Freshman. **_-(Elle Fanning). -Submitted by sorry-just-me._**

* * *

. Sam Evans, 41. Comic Book Designer. _**-(Chord Overstreet).**_

. Brittany Susan Evans, 42. Ex-Professional Dancer & owns her own Dance Studio. **_-(Heather Morris)._**

. Juliana "Julie" Selene Evans, 16. Junior. _**-(Ashley Benson). -Submitted by TheFilmFreak101. *Twin of Ryan. **_

. Ryan Samuel Evans, 16. _**-(Jesse McCartney) ******__. _-Submitted by calisurfingboy2. *Twin of Julie. (I changed his middle name and made him a twin).

. Penelope "Penny" Susanna Evans, 14. Freshman. _**-(Chloe Moretz). -Submitted by winteryseason. ** _

. Lucas "Luke" Maxwell Evans, 10. _**-(Maxwell Perry Cotton. He will be in the story sometimes).**_

* * *

. Jacob "Jake" Puckerman, 40. Professional Basketball Player. _**-(Jacob** **Artist)**._

. Marley Rose-Puckerman, 39. Nutrition. _**-(Melissa Benoist).**_

. Elijah "Eli" Daniel Rose-Puckerman, 17. Senior. _**-(Taylor Lautner).** **-Submitted by Shy Yet Cheeky.**_

. Isabella "Bella" Jayne Rose-Puckerman, 14. Freshman. _**-(Carly Rose Sonenclar). -Submitted by revbev353.**_

* * *

. Michael Robert "Mike" Chang, 42. Ex-Proffesional Dancer and now runs a dance studio with Brittany. _**-(Harry Shum Jnr).**_

. Tina Cohen-Chang, 41. Actress. _**-(Jenna Ushkowitz).**_

. Tamara "Tammy" Elisa Chang, 16. Sophomore. _**-(Jamie Chung). -Submitted by .x. (I gave her a middle name).**_

. Lewis Michael Chang, 15. Sophomore. _**-(Booboo Stewart). -My OC.**_

* * *

. William "Will" Shuester, 60. Retired History & Glee Teacher. _**-(Matthew Morrison).**_

. Emma Shuester, 59. Guidance Teacher at McKinley. _**-(Jayma Mays).**_

. James "Jamie" William Shuester, 23. English Teacher at McKinley and new Glee Teacher. _**-(Matt Lanter). -My OC.**_

. Nicholas "Nick" Andrew Shuester, 17. Senior. _**-(Daren Kagasoff). -Submitted by **_

. Grace "Gracie" Emilia Shuester, 15. Sophomore._**-(Megan Nicole). -Submitted by BellaArianna. *I've changed her name, parents and grade.**_

. Maisie Emmaline Shuester, 2. _**(Nick's 2 year old daughter who was born to him and classmate Jenn when they were 15. She is portrayed by Bryn Hoppy).**_

* * *

. Santana Lopez-Smythe, 42. Professional Lawyer. **-(Naya Rivera). **

. Sebastian Smythe, 41. French Teacher & Warbler Coach at Dalton. _**-(Grant Gustin).**_

. Alejandro "Alex" Pierre Smythe, 16. _**-(Diego Boneta). -Submitted by carriealurveslouie.**_

. Ariella "Ari" Marie Smythe, 15. _**-(Nina Dobrev). -Submitted by BiggestTeenageDreamer.**_

. Sofia Florence Smythe, 7. _**-(Alexys Alonzo and she will be in the story occasionally).**_

* * *

. Rachel Barbra Berry-Puckerman, 42. Ex-Broadway Star and is now a Vocal Coach. _**-(Lea Michele).**_

. Noah "Puck" Puckerman, 42. Firefighter. _**-(Mark Salling).**_

. Caroline Barbra Puckerman, 17. Senior. _**-(Lucy Hale). -My OC.**_

. Gabriel "Gabe" Noah Puckerman, 16. Junior. _**-(Josh Hutcherson). -Submitted by BiggestTeenageDreamer.**_

. Johanna "Joey" Brielle Puckerman, 15. Sophomore. _**-(Kylie Jenner). -Submitted by winteryseason. **_

* * *

. Kurt Hummel-Anderson, 42. Editor and Chief of Vogue. _**-(Chris Colfer).**_

. Blaine Hummel-Anderson, 41. Vocal Coach with Rachel. _**-(Darren Criss).**_

. Reed Wesley Hummel-Anderson, 17. Senior. _**-(Finn Harries). -Submitted by colferized21444.**_

. Lucas "Luke" Jacob Hummel-Anderson, 16. Junior. _**-(Nicholas Hoult). ******__-_Submitted by BiggestTeenageDreamer.

. Olivia "Liv" Dorothy Patti Hummel-Anderson, 15. Sophomore. _**-(Vanessa Hudgens). -Submitted by Anonymous2345.**_

* * *

So I hope you like the characters that I've picked and if yours is one of them then well done! So now I'm going to start writing the actual story and what I'm going to do is type it up and when I'm ready to post it, I'll take down this chapter and post it so if you put this on your alerts then you'll know straight away.

So thank you guys and until then,

_Te amo a todos mis lectores maravillosos! ¡Adiós!_

**_~TheSourApple07 x_**


End file.
